Wake Snape up when September ends
by FoxFairy400
Summary: my fist song fic. Just memorys of Snape and Serenity. Kinda an extention of my fanfic 'Someone Like me'


**FoxFairy: I don't own Harry Potter or Green Day. I do own Serenity thought (sniffle)**

**Serenity: What's wrong?  
**

**FF: Every time I hear this song I think of you and Sevy and I wanna go cry.**

**Serenity: (hug)**

**Snape: Well…If you didn't make our story so tragic….**

**FF: (DEATH GLARE)**

**Snape: (Hides)**

**Serenity: Enjoy t3h song fic!!**

**FF: Oh, this is also my very fist songfic! Basically the song goes through the years Snape and Serenity were together. Kinda an extension of my fic 'Someone Like Me'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends_

"Severus!" Serenity called to him. Severus turned around and smiled to see his lover run toward him.

_Like my fathers come to pass,  
Seven years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends._

"I can't believe it! It's already been 7 years. We've graduated." Lily said in amazement. They all laughed. "Congratulations. I've only been here for two." Serenity said. "We graduated in seven; you graduated in two, that's a freaking rip off!" James exclaimed. Everyone laughed even harder.

_Here comes the rain again,  
falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends_.

Severus held Serenity close to his chest as they watched the rain fall from the sky. Serenity laid her head on his chest and let out a soft sigh. Severus leaned his head against the window and shut his eyes as he fell into a light sleep.

_Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends._

Severus ran into the car and quickly shut the door. Serenity was sitting in the back reading. He smiled at her. "Hello." He said. Serenity smiled back at him. "Hello." She replied back. "So, did you get the job?" She asked. "Don't know. But, Dumbledore said that we can live on school grounds while we get jobs and everything." He said. Serenity smiled.

_Ring out the bells again.  
Like we did when spring began.  
Wake me up when September ends._

"Severus!" Serenity exclaimed Severus looked up in alarm. "What is it?" He asked. Serenity took his hand and set him down. "I have something very important to tell you." She said. Severus leaned closer to her. "What is it?" He asked. Serenity smiled and said. "What's your favorite baby name?" She said. Severus eyes widened. He smiled and embraced Serenity in excitement.

_Here comes the rain again,  
falling from the stars.  
Drenched in my pain again,  
Becoming who we are.  
As my memory rest,  
But never forgets what I lost.  
Wake me up when September ends._

Serenity let out a loud scream and hunched over in pain. "Serenity! What's wrong?!" Severus exclaimed running to her. "Se-verus. Please…put me out of this pain." She said quietly. Severus' eyes widened. Serenity grabbed a near by knife and handed it to him. She looked up at him. "Please…let me die in peace." She said. She let out an agonizing scream. Brad, Hagrid, and Dumbledore stood there. They didn't know what to do. She began to cry. "Severus please…DO IT NOW!" She yelled. "I'm sorry!" He yelled. Severus raised the knife high and ran it through her chest.

_Summer has come and past.  
The innocent can never last.  
Wake me up when September ends._

Serenity clutched onto Severus' shirt. With her last breathe she said the words: "I love you."

_Like my fathers come to pass.  
Twenty years has gone so fast.  
Wake me up when September ends_

Severus looked out of the window to see his daughter and her boyfriend play in the snow. He thought of Serenity. He let out a small smile. He also ignored the fact that he felt a tear go down his cheek.

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Severus took a white rose and placed it into his wife's hands. He picked her up and took her to the lake. She had always said that when she died she wanted to have a watery grave. He walked into the water and slowly let Serenity go. He watched as his wife sank to the bottom of the late. He left the water and left his wife to rest in peace. Serenity was his wife, his love, his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**FoxFairy and Serenity: (CRY)**

**Snape: …**

**Serenity: Come on, that was sad!**

**FF: Angsty mode**

**Snape: (MASSIVE CRY)**

**FF and Serenity: XD**


End file.
